


street lights.

by lovehyucks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chinese Food, M/M, Neck Kissing, mark lee driving, mark lee gets his license, markhyuck!canon, night drives, what the frickfrack do i put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehyucks/pseuds/lovehyucks
Summary: hyuck Loves night drives, but he likes mark more.





	street lights.

mark has never been happier in his entire life. sure, he was a famous korean star, pursuing his music career, and basically living the  _ dream _ , but today was much more exciting for him. after what felt like forever, he finally passed his driver’s test. he was too excited, calling his parents, siblings, and fellow group members-- but the first being donghyuck. 

he promised donghyuck  _ many _ years ago that he would be the first person mark would drive around if he had gotten his license, and vice-versa. he hadn’t been  _ this _ excited to call hyuck before, shaking his leg excessively-- like a puppy wagging its tail. mark was too excited to share the good news. 

after a few rings donghyuck finally answered the phone. 

“did you pass?!” hyuck was biting his nails, nervous for the boy.

“oh, you know i did!” a smile grew across mark’s blushing face. cheering from hyuck could be heard through the phone, he was  _ that _ loud. 

“okay, you don’t have to celebrate that hard! people are starting to stare.”

“sorry, i just can’t believe you actually passed!” 

“hey! i, mark lee, am capable of anything i set my mind to!” 

“okay there, canada.” 

“anyways! when do you want to go on our  _ promised _ drive?” 

hyuck’s smile was so big it could’ve been heard through the phone.  _ i can’t believe he remembered. _

suddenly the beaming grin plastered across his face turned sour.

“ugh, my schedule, mark. it’s too packed, i can’t today.” 

“what time do you finish everything? i can wait for you! my rental car is getting processed later anyways.” 

“i finish at twelve…” 

“... am?”

silence. 

“hyuck, where’s your last schedule? i’ll pick you up!” 

\--- 

mark pulls up to the large building, all the lights still bursting through the windows.  _ the music industry never sleeps. _ he begins to beam at the sight of donghyuck’s figure walking towards the car. 

“canada!” hyuck says excitedly. mark grows pink, but the darkness of the night hides it away from donghyuck. he quickly buckles up, and mark begins to drive.

hyuck thinks he’s a pro driver already. his stops are super smooth and he looks calm, collected; and, in hyuck’s opinion, he looks undeniably  _ attractive _ . donghyuck could feel that he had been staring for too long, so he averts his gaze to the right, looking at the city fly by. the street lights and store signs illuminate up the midnight streets. he could swim in this imagery. relaxation took over his body. he lets out a sweet sigh; he was content. 

“ah… i love this.” he closes his eyes. mark quickly glances at the latter, letting out a soft giggle. 

“love  _ what? _ ” 

“this. what we’re doing right now; driving in the night.  _ blissful _ , ain’t it?” 

_ hyuck likes night drives: noted.  _ to be completely honest, mark found any moment alone with hyuck to be  _ bliss _ , and this was the peak. 

as the distance closes between them and their destination, mark misses a turn. hyuck notices immediately. 

“mark, you missed the street.” 

“oh, did i? sorry i wasn’t paying attention.” 

“what do you mean ‘not paying attention’? are you tired? we can just go home, it’s fine--”

“no, i just didn’t realize that it was this street. don’t worry, i’ll just take the round-a-bout and turn there.” 

he didn’t. in fact, he took a wrong turn three times now. 

“mark, do you need a gps? i don’t understand how you’re missing the stop  _ this _ many times.” he only meant to miss it twice, the last time was actually an accident. he was too busy bragging about his driving ability and turned at the wrong opening. 

“okay, this time i’ll turn at the right stop!” and he did. 

as they continue to drive hyuck’s hand snakes up to mark’s ear. rubbing the delicate skin in between his fingers. mark can feel his grip on the wheel tightening, and his pressure on the gas pedal increase. 

“hey, no distracting the driver!” they both laugh, but internally mark lets out a sigh of relief when hyuck returns his hands to his lap.

donghyuck quickly gets distracted by the pretty lights beyond the car, and mark carefully takes one hand off the wheel and intertwines their fingers. hyuck lifts their hands up and holds it there for a little before throwing his hand back to the wheel. 

“both hands on the wheel, dummy.” mark lets out a pout while the latter smiles in satisfaction.

after what felt like not enough talk about mark’s cravings for chicken, they finally arrive at the restaurant. as soon as mark parks he runs to donghyuck’s side to open his door. 

“wow, a gentleman!” 

“shut up and let me hug you.” 

\---

the chinese food was  _ impeccable _ , but they can both agree that their makeout was better. 

they now were in the backseat, mark sitting atop of hyuck, as the latter rested his back on the door, his hands snaked up the back of mark’s loose hawaiian shirt, drawing small circles. 

mark interrupts their kiss to laugh. 

“what’s so funny, canada?” 

“it tickles!” hyuck shakes his head and grabs mark’s face, his rosy cheeks between his hands. he starts to squeeze and pull at them. laughter fills up the car. 

“h-hey, stop!” his cheeks start to burn up, and hyuck can feel its warmth radiating off his hands. he pulls them one last time, and then smushes his face inwards. 

he looks into mark’s eyes, admiring the hazel orbs and the stars that are held within them. he has never seen anything more lovely. what makes everything better about this image are the flashing lights glowing through the window. all the blues and reds hitting mark’s face in all the perfect places, as the two themselves radiate purple. 

hyuck leans forward to kiss the pretty, pink lips in front of him. he chews on mark’s bottom lip, tangling his hands in his light brown hair. a slight tug and mark opens his mouth to let hyuck slip in. he can feel himself  _ melting _ at hyuck’s touch. 

no chinese food or night drive could ever top this. 

\-- 

“i can’t wait until we grow up and like, have a house of our own; two puppies waiting for us to come home after our schedules,” 

mark laughs against hyuck’s neck. “our  _ what? _ ” 

his hands play with mark’s hair. “our two puppies! don’t you want children mark? i already know their names. one is going to be a brown toy poodle, he’ll be called coco! or maybe choco? and then his buddy will be--” 

a knock interrupts their important conversation and mark flies off of hyuck to the driver’s seat. hyuck does the same for the passenger’s seat. 

“IS ANYONE IN HERE? WE NEED YOU TO REMOVE YOUR VEHICLE FOR OUR TRUCKS.” 

mark rolls down the window and gives the man a thumbs up and a smile, and the man knows  _ exactly _ what was going on in there. this wasn’t his first rodeo and their pink, swollen lips weren’t exactly hiding anything. 

the man shakes his head as he walks away. “reckless kids. can’t find anywhere else to makeout but in their cars.” 

mark drives away, heading to their dorms, holding hyuck’s hands the whole drive home. 

**Author's Note:**

> omg hi LOL ,, if you're reading this : thank you so much for reading my canon hehehehehehe ,, i wrote this at a starbucks , so pls let me know if you like this and if i should write more markhyuck make outs at starbucks skskkkss <33


End file.
